because you're mine, i walk the line
by clarembees
Summary: roman and aj reflect on each other


_A/N: roman and aj are my favorite thing right now, and after reading 'that thing you do' featuring dean ambrose and renee young by redsandman99, i felt a rush of inspiration. another source of inspiration was the johnny cash song "i walk the line." i was listening to the joaquin phoenix version from the 'walk the line' movie soundtrack while writing this. _

_also, i'm sure by now everyone has heard about roman needing to have emergency surgery, and i needed fluff to get my mind off the sadness i was feeling because he'll be out for awhile. they said the surgery was successful, and i wish him a speedy recovery, so he can get back in the ring where he belongs._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~because you're mine, i walk the line~*~<strong>

_**i find it very, very easy to be true**_

_**i find myself alone when each day is through**_

_**yes, i'll admit that i'm a fool for you**_

_**because you're mine, i walk the line**_

_**- "walk the line" - as sung by joaquin phoenix from the walk the line soundtrack**_

_**original verison by johnny cash**_

* * *

><p>AJ knew Kaitlyn had heard <em>this<em> before; how she had _never felt this way_. And she understood, even though she felt affronted, _why_ Kaitlyn was looking at her skeptically as she spoke about Roman. She had been _here_ before; gushing with a besotted smile, flushing cheeks and eyes shining bright.

First there was Daniel, then there was Punk, John came next and after John was Dolph. And _everything_ she was saying about Roman, she had said about them. Until it all came crashing down, leaving her a broken shell, struggling to pick up the pieces because she loved too much and too hard and too fast.

She was _sure_ the proverbial 'other shoe' would drop with Roman, as well. That he would suddenly wake up one morning and decide she wasn't worth the trouble, that she was too much and then in front of an arena full of people he would humiliate her.

Like how Daniel constantly blamed her for losing a title he only held for eighty seconds. Or how Punk made her out to be some sex fiend stalker and had sneered, **_"i dig crazy chicks,"_** as if she was supposed to leap for joy. And John... John who was supposed to be Mr. Nice Guy, who had made her believe he cared, but was stringing her along because she was so desperate for affection, and unlike the nice guy he claimed to be, he took advantage of when she was at her weakest and nearly destroyed her.

The worst had to be Dolph, though.

He had helped her destroy Cena, he was her _friend_ first and foremost, and then because she _helped_ him against Del Rio by clocking the other wrestler with the Diva's Championship, he left her. All she wanted him to do was retain his title, and what did she get for her trouble? A broken heart.

"AJ..." Kaitlyn sounded vaguely concerned, snapping the petite Diva out of her reverie. She was sure there was a scowl marring her once serene features. But that's what happened when you thought of those that had betrayed you.

"Sorry," She spoke breezily, pushing hair behind her ears. "Got a little caught up in thinking about..." She paused. "_Things_ that don't matter anymore now that I have Roman."

"Let me guess," the former Diva's lips curled wryly as she checked off the names on her fingers, "Daniel, Punk, John, and Dolph?"

"Whatever." AJ dismissed. "They don't matter now. All that matters is Roman and what I have with him. They're in the past, where they'll stay. He's my future."

"Don't lunge across the table at me, okay? But you've said _all_ this before..."

"You don't think _I know_ that? And I know I've said _this_ before, too, but he's _different_. He doesn't think I'm too much of anything; not too clingy, not too intense, not too wound up or too pushy or too involved in trying to help him get the title. He accepts me for who I am; warts and all. Like the fact that _all_ I can make is pb&j and I let Talia stay up too late sometimes or how I hog all the hot water," She dropped her voice low, doing her best to imitate her boyfriend. _"April."_

She giggled under her breath before bringing her voice back to its normal pitch. "He doesn't like that I take up all the DVR space with my shows when all he wants to watch his is school play college football or how I get Talia to gang up on him with me begging for ice cream and new comic books and video games. He just shakes his head and complains about how he's such a pussy for me, and that it's downright insulting that _me_ – this teeny weeny thing – has a big guy like_ him_ unable to say no."

A soft sigh came next and the warmth that curled along the petite beauty's spine was a feeling she was fast becoming used to; it happened every time she thought of him.

* * *

><p>"Whipped." Dean coughed from behind him, making Roman roll his eyes as he browsed the shelves at Barnes &amp; Noble for the Hawkeye Funko figure he knew AJ would like. The archer from The Avengers was her second favorite comic book character, after Harley Quinn, of course.<p>

"I don't paint April's toenails, so who you callin' whipped, Ambrose?" Roman leveled the Ohioan with a stare that would make even the hardest men crumble.

"That was _one time_," Dean grumbled. "And the only reason you know about me painting Renee's toenails is because Thing One and Thing Two are nosy little bitches."

"Don't blame the Bellas; you painted your girl's toes _willingly_, and that's the point."

"At least I'm not buying toys for her."

**_"It's not a toy, it's a collectable."_**

"Really?" Dean arched a brow, folding his arms over his chest.

"Really." Roman deadpanned, reaching for the box that held the miniature version of Hawkeye. "I can't wait to see her face. She's gonna be stoked."

Easily the image of April's soft features lighting up came to him. Her big brown eyes would be so bright, shining in the pretty way they did whenever she was happy. Her perfect bow-shaped lips spread into a gleeful smile.

She'd launch herself at him, not nearly enough force from her tiny body to knock him back, but she'd be climbing him like she was trying to get him into a 'Black Widow,' before kissing him, long and hard. Her soft tongue tangling with his while one of his hands settled in her thick locks of raven hair and the other would be grabbing her perfect heart-shaped ass for leverage, wanting to keep her pressed against him for as long as possible.

Most girls would get that way about jewelry or shoes or other fancy crap, but not April.

She begged for comic books and video games and little figurines.

Just one of the many things he loved about her.

* * *

><p>Plenty of women gushed over how hot men looked with kids. AJ had never been one of those women. It was childish on her part, she was sure, but she liked to be number one. She didn't want to compete for attention.<p>

But then she saw Roman's 'Be A Dad' PSA that he did for the company. She knew he had a daughter and had even seen him with her backstage, but never really paid attention. Then there he was on her TV screen having a tea party and singing 'I'm A Little Tea Pot.'

Was it possible that ovaries could _actually_ explode? Because after watching that, she was _sure_ hers were gone and dusted.

His smile was enough to make even the most stoic melt, but seeing him sip tea out of a little pink plastic cup, put his hands on his hips with his hair cascading down his back in perfect waves, she wondered how she was still breathing?

And the way his daughter beamed at him, her sable eyes shimmering with adoration, was too much to take.

She was only human, damn it.

In person, however, seeing him with Talia was _better_. She would ask to put his hair in a braid like hers and with no hesitation, Roman would let her brush his hair with her purple brush and tie the braid off with a bow. He would sing along with her to all the songs from '_Frozen_,' which was her favorite movie. He would _always_ let her be the race car when they all played Monopoly, even though that was his favorite piece.

And no matter what, he made sure to say good night to her.

"You're a _really_ great Dad." AJ whispered, coming behind him, arms wrapping around his waist while he stood in the doorway of Talia's bedroom, watching as she slept.

"I try." The only time he wasn't prideful was when it came to his little girl. He would just say he was trying to be the best he could be, which would make AJ scoff.

Rising on to the tips of her toes, she let her lips brush over the shell of his ear, turning her voice husky as she murmured, "You're a _hot_ Dad, too. Let me show you how hot of a Dad I think you are."

His rich laughter had her stomach tumbling, pleasantly, and with one last looking at his sleeping daughter, he followed her down the hallway.

* * *

><p>No one could do what AJ did to him. He turned into putty underneath her talented mouth and hands.<p>

Her small hands and bow-shaped lips felt **so fucking good** all over his skin.

She wasn't the crazy chick everyone claimed she was; she was calmer, _actually_, than he ever thought she would be from watching her. But, _fuck_, she knew all the ways to turn on that bad girl thing when they were alone. Slowly, licking at her lips; her perfect heart-shaped ass bouncing as she skipped everywhere, cutting his t-shirts to reveal the smoothness of her flat stomach and just a hint of her perky breasts.

The way she'd slink over his body, like a jungle cat, circling its prey; so close but still so far, loving to torture him until he'd try to pin her, using his size against her, but she'd use her speed, laughing and smiling brightly as she taunted him, like she was having the time of her life.

And that first flick of her tongue along the sensitive head of his dick, how he managed not to blow right after _that_, he still didn't know. Probably because he needed to have that mouth of hers wrapped around him, sucking so expertly, it was obscene; just like the sight of her, lips stretched wide and plumped, soft eyes turned into hot pools of melted chocolate, cheeks hollowed and flushed.

**So fucking beautiful it should be illegal.**

* * *

><p>"Looks like I'm not the only one who's sprung, baby girl?" Roman smirked, watching as AJ struggled to regain her breath, her perky breasts heaving with exertion, her caramel complexion glistening with sweat as she leaned against one of the shelves in the supply closet they were in.<p>

_"Sprung?"_ She arched a pointed brow. "That sounds like something Cena would say to Nikki." Her nose scrunched in disapproval. "Please refrain from Cena talk, thank you."

"You know you're all about this D." He continued just to get her riled as he pulled the straps of her bra back onto her shoulders.

"Oh, my God!" She wailed dramatically, throwing a hand over her eyes. "Stop!"

Roman laughed, holding out her shorts for her to step into, which she did; even though her legs were wobbling slightly. He felt a rush of pride; knowing it was all him that turned her legs to jelly. As he zipped and buttoned them, she said, "At least you didn't tear another pair of panties. My butt is _yours_ to grab, not the entire Diva's Division. And speaking of grabbing," Her eyes narrowed as she slipped her shirt back over her head. "Paige is getting _way too handsy_ lately, if you ask me, and I am not into that whole pasty vampire look. I prefer," She let her fingers trail over his large arm, tracing the bulge of his biceps. "My paramores with a tan."

He ignored her paramore line, savoring the lightness of her fingers touching his skin because any second now, they'd have to leave their little sanctuary of the closet they had found backstage and get ready for their matches.

"You can put me in a 'Black Widow' any day."

"Who knew," She put an exaggerated scowl on her features and dropped her voice low, "**The Powerhouse, Roman Reigns**," Then she lifted it back to its normal tone, dropping the scowl as well, a serene smile on her face. "Was so cheesy."

* * *

><p>AJ was better with kids than she gave herself credit for.<p>

He knew she had been nervous about meeting Talia, but what she didn't know was the little girl was just as nervous, maybe more so. She was a big fan of the Diva. She had been devastated when AJ dropped the title on RAW against Paige after Mania. Nearly mimicking the Diva's own tantrum in the ring according her to her mother.

Someday Roman would tell AJ about it.

Kids _adored_ the petite Diva; especially little girls. And she adored them right back. Smiling brightly and listening patiently to their stories, nodding at the appropriate times and giving them _all_ of her attention.

Seeing her at a signing with a baby did _something_ to the big man, he never saw coming. Having more kids wasn't something he really thought about. He knew Talia wanted a brother or sister and coming from a big family himself, he couldn't imagine her being an only child, but until April there wasn't anyone he ever thought about having babies with.

It him when she had taken charge during a signing when a baby started to cry. "Where's the baby?" She demanded, looking too adorable to be as fierce as she tried to sound.

Instantly, she took the wailing infant from his mother's arms and began to bounce him. Babbling and tickling his tummy and feet, she proudly showed him a gift from another fan; a Harley Quinn action figure and told him all about it, gently brushing his downy hair. His hair was black, just like hers. And if he didn't know better, he'd say she was holding _their_ boy.

Someday, he thought, smiling to himself before going back to signing autographs for the fans lined up to see him.

* * *

><p>The last time AJ had been in a wedding dress, she was standing across from Daniel Bryan and they were in an arena full of people. But that wasn't <em>real<em>. Nothing about that 'wedding' was real. He _never_ loved her. He could _barely tolerate_ her, and _that_ was on a good day.

But now here she was; standing in a bridal salon, on a pedestal, simple diamond engagement ring on her finger – nothing flashy and too expensive, but perfect for her – in the dress she _knew_ she would be marrying Roman in. It wasn't some traditional wedding dress with a big skirt and a corset top like she was Cinderella.

It was a short white dress, strapless, and had her own custom sash around the waist; it was black and decorated in skulls. It would match the ribbon that would pull her hair back the day of the ceremony. Because she refused, as she told him the night they had celebrated their engagement, a tangle of limbs and sweat cooling on their skin, _"No veils. I am not getting married with a mosquito net on my face. Ugh."_

On her feet were crisp white Chuck Taylors, which completed her wedding ensemble. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't imagine wearing anything else on her wedding day. The dress was perfect and she knew when he looked down at her feet, seeing the sneakers instead of heels, he would laugh and shake his head; grey eyes warm and that damn panty melting smile would be on those criminally plush lips of his. It would take everything in her, not to just run to him, like her every instinct would want her to.

And Talia, who would be their flower girl, would also be wearing the famous sneakers on her feet. Kaitlyn, her maid of honor, would be wearing a pair of the classic black ones.

Sighing blissfully, she smoothed her hands down the front of the dress and couldn't help but spin like a little girl, smile on her face so bright, she thought she'd break her face.

It was hard to believe in just two short weeks, she wouldn't be April Jeanette Lee anymore.

Instead she would be April Jeanette Reigns.

And a feeling she _knew_ she had _never_ felt before sent her heart nearly bursting from her chest and her veins humming the sweetest song.


End file.
